Worthless
by LexiAlice13
Summary: Superficially, Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe appear to be polar opposites. But deep down, they're more alike than they could ever imagine. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Would you really care if I was gone?

~**Blaine never transfered to McKinley**~

1.

Blaine slid the pad of his thumb over his phone as he picked it up, watching it light up to reveal no new messages. He quickly slipped it into his pocket and stood to follow his friends out of the Lima Bean.

"Either of you guys need a lift?" Quinn asked, dangling her car keys from her hand. Mike smiled gratefully, before they both turned to Blaine, who was fumbling in his schoolbag.

"I'm alright thanks Q, I wouldn't want you to have to drive all the way back from Dalton!" he paused every few words when he thought he'd found something, but then continued rummaging.

"B, I don't mind, it-" Quinn began to protest, but was immediately cut off.

"My keys are here somewhere Q, and my car is over there, I'm not gonna leave it here" he snapped, immediately biting his lip, hoping to draw his words (or rather the tone he had spat them in) back. Quinn took a step back, her forehead crinkling.

"Alright grumpy, I'll text you during the week sometime" Mike jumped in before placing an arm around Quinn's shoulders and leading her to the car. Blaine went to call them back, but stopped himself almost instantaneously, making a mental note to phone Quinn later.

"You're hot when you're moody" A familiar voice remarked, and you could almost here the smirk on his face.

"Hello Sebastian" Blaine replied, his tone bored and uninterested.

"Well don't sound too excited to see me" Sebastian retorted, turning away, obviously in as good a mood as Blaine. He was surprised at the lack of witty reply, and turned back to see Blaine's hazel eyes transfixed on his right hand. At first Sebastian smirked, his mind jumping to what his hand could be doing to Blaine, but then he realised is was what was in his hand that had Blaine's interest.

"You smoke?" Blaine said with obvious disgust.

"You sing?" Sebastian replied in the same tone, his bad mood now worsening. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to think even worse of him, he already thought he was a slut.

"Hey that's not the same thing, you could die" Blaine stormed over, forcefully pulling the cigarette from Sebastian's hand and throwing it to the ground, enforcing his point with one final stamp. Sebastian glanced from his hand, to the pavement, back to Blaine, and then back to the pavement, his features contorting in disbelief.

"Bad move Anderson, you clearly don't understand the dynamics of free will, and the fact that you can't tell me what to do," he snapped, moving closer to Blaine and squaring his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and produced a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He watched Blaine's eyes narrow, and stared back in confusion. "Why the fuck do you care anyway? Shouldn't you be getting home to gay-face?"

"Smoking is the leading cause of preventable death, and causes approximately 1 of every 5 deaths in the USA each year. I'm not going to let that happen to you" Blaine muttered, a tone of something unfamiliar to Sebastian seeping through... he couldn't quite put his finger on it as it was masked by determination. It disappeared as soon as it arrived. "Besides, smoking is banned at Dalton, and, as a senior, I have authority to take these off of you"

"We're not at Dalton" Sebastian replied, a playful smirk returning to his lips as he realised how close he was standing to Blaine.

"I'll take these anyway" Blaine's eyes narrowed as Sebastian willingly gave up the cigarettes and the lighter. He knew he probably had plenty more back at Dalton but this was a start. He wasn't going to just sit around while Sebastian killed himself, Sebastian was worth something. "See you at Warbler practice" Blaine mumbled before turning on his heel, immediately feeling the metal of his keys pressing against his leg – they had been in his pocket the whole time. Rolling his eyes, Blaine pulled out his keys and unlocked his car, chucking the cigarettes into the back seat and pulling out of the car park.

Sebastian watched Blaine drive away, not quite sure what to make of their encounter. He'd humoured him this time, it seemed to be something he cared about so whatever, he can easily get some more cigarettes.

Sebastian let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in, his eyes focused on the retreating form of Blaine's car.

_Would you really care if I was gone?_


	2. So as long as I'm gay, I'm worthless

**2. **

_Sebastian groaned as he felt something jump onto his abdomen, or rather someone. The impact had woken him from a fantastic dream in which his parents had had some kind of revelation and were home for Christmas. He blinked a few times and scanned the room – no such luck. His eyes finally met his little sister, who was crouched on his stomach, her face watching intently as he woke up._

"_Merry Christmas 'Bas!" she shouted and he winced, it was way too early for this, and he had never been a morning person.  
>"Merry Christmas 'Mi, what time is it?" Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and wiped the sleep from his eyes, knowing that he would not get to go back to bed until Naomi did later that night.<em>

"_It's…6:30am. See, I'm good with numbers. Just like I know that you're 14 and I'm 6"Naomi smiled widely, proud of herself for remembering from the homework Seb had helped her with.  
>"That's right, well done sweetheart, now can you get off my stomach?" Sebastian winced, 6:30am? That's earlier than he got up for school!<em>

"_Oh right, sorry" Naomi giggled, jumping off the bed and throwing Sebastian's comforter off him in an effort to get him out of bed._

"_Ok ok I'm up I'm up!" he groaned once more, before getting to his feet and grabbing a robe from the side, sliding it on to his slim form. "Let's go see if Santa's been" he held his hand out, and the six-year-old eagerly took it, dragging him down most of the stairs. They rushed straight through to the lounge at the back of the house, Naomi's excitement quickly rubbing off on Sebastian. The Christmas tree they had decorated together stood tall and proud, as did the homemade angel who sat on the top (who's name was, of course, Naomi) and beneath it were an array of presents in different colour papers and bags. Sebastian smiled at the look of surprise on Naomi's face, and she immediately detached her hand from his and rushed towards the biggest ones. Sebastian yawned, he'd stayed up too late to set all this up, and, knowing his sister, she'd be through them in less than an hour. Naomi went through the presents, unwrapping clothes and a new Barbie doll and paints and lip glosses and games for her computer and a jigsaw and a new horse-riding hat and ballet shoes, all the things a six-year-old girl could ever want and more. Sebastian forgot his exhaustion and simply reveled in the happiness of his little sister. Once the underneath of the tree was looking much emptier, Naomi jumped and ran into the next room without a word. Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion as she returned, holding a few wrapped gifts in her arms.  
>"These are for you" she smiled, placing them on the floor before Sebastian. He pushed back the lump in his throat as he looked from the pile and then back to his sister.<em>

"_You didn't have to get me anything sweetie" he leant over to kiss her head before picking up one of the presents.  
>"I know, but I wanted to. Rosie helped me" Sebastian nodded knowingly, now the quizzing by their nannymaid/friend made a lot more sense. Sebastian unwrapped DVDs and CDs and new socks and a framed picture of him and Naomi, and was struggling to hold back the tears when he got to the last gift. It was simply a piece of card that read 'FOLLOW ME'. He looked up to see Naomi had held her hand out to him with a grin, and he obliged willingly. She led him all the way back upstairs, past their dad's study and to the spare bedroom. She swung the door open and Sebastian gasped at the beautiful piano that awaited him._

"_Nae…"he began, stepping towards it, reaching his had out to press down a key._

"_I don't know if it's tuned but it's Grandma's. She can't play anymore 'cos of her arthritis, so I guess this is kinda from her too" Naomi smiled and shrugged, "I just missed hearing you play". Sebastian winced, remembering the argument with his father in which he was told to 'take up a sport and stop with the 'faggy' music'. But his father was never home now, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
>"I love it Nae" he whispered, now forcing himself to choke back his tears as he opened his arms up for a hug. For the rest of the morning Sebastian played the piano while Naomi completed her jigsaw or tested her new colouring pens or danced. As they descended the stairs to prepare Christmas lunch together, they were surprised to hear the phone ring. Sebastian ran to answer it as Naomi shrugged, switching on the TV.<br>"Hello" he said, confused as to who would be calling on a private number on Christmas day._

"_Sebby, darling, merry Christmas, have you had a good morning?" Sebastian winced at his mother's attempt at caring._

"_Merry Christmas mom, it's been lovely, Naomi and I are having a great time"  
>"Well that's wonderful dear, now I need you to take Naomi to the airport and get her on a flight to Paris to join us" Sebastian felt his heart sink<em>

"_What?"he managed to choke out_

"_Well after what happened last year your father has decided you're not welcome here, not worth the hassle you see, but Naomi has to be with her family on her Christmas"_

"_I'm her family, I'm the one as good as raising her!" Sebastian's voice was dangerously low, not wanting to alert his sister to the fact that something was wrong._

"_Sebastian Smythe, you do not talk to your mother like that. Now get your sister on a flight and then get yourself back to Dalton, as soon as you get over this'phase', you'll be welcome to return to Paris"  
>"So as long as I'm gay, I'm worthless to my own family on Christmas?" he spat, ignoring the tears that had now brimmed over onto his cheeks. There was a pause from his mother, which was the confirmation he needed.<br>"Tell your sister we'll meet her at the other end" she replied curtly before hanging up the phone. Sebastian's knuckled whitened as he clutched the phone, trying to stop himself from punching something.  
>"Sebby? Why are you crying? It's Christmas" Naomi's small voice quivered, she knew her parents had done something to upset her brother – again.<em>

"_I'm fine sweetie, but you need to go get dressed and packed – you're going to Paris! How exciting!" he watched Naomi's face light up._

"_Yay! Are you coming too, 'Bas?" her eyes looked so big, so hopeful, so full of dreams.  
>"Not this time sweetie, I've got work to do back at Dalton, but I promise I'll see you when you get back" he leant over to kiss her head and hugged her for a moment, before helping her upstairs to pack, knowing full well that she was the only person who actually cared about him. <em>


End file.
